


Obedience

by EndlessWombat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Krauser, M/M, army kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessWombat/pseuds/EndlessWombat
Summary: It was funny, really, this whole charade. Krauser looking angry, like he didn’t want to do this, when his breathing, the slight tremble of his forearms, the way his pants looked a whole lot tighter in the crotch area, told Leon he was exactly where he wanted to be.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a doujinshi by Katou Teppei, mainly these pics: 
> 
> found at the [Krauser/Leon fanblog on tumblr.](http://fuckyeahleonxkrauser.tumblr.com/)

There was nothing quite like seeing a big man down on his knees.

Leon circled Krauser, wondering how to go about getting what he wanted. Krauser was scowling at him, but he kept his head up and his back straight.

“Sit up straighter,” Leon sneered, and Krauser pushed his shoulders back further, tipping his chin up a little higher.

Krauser had his hands on his back, stiffly, like he was handcuffed. The sight made Leon’s cock swell.

“Take off your shirt.”

Krauser scowled, his lips twisting in a sneer, but he did as he was told, exposing a muscular chest and abdomen. It was fascinating to watch him, the way his biceps worked under the skin, his chest expanding for each breath. Krauser probably liked to believe Leon couldn’t tell he was aroused, but his breathing exposed him.

It was funny, really, this whole charade. Krauser looking angry, like he didn’t want to do this, when his breathing, the slight tremble of his forearms, the way his pants looked a whole lot tighter in the crotch area, told Leon he was exactly where he wanted to be.

The officer uniform Leon was wearing was strange. He’d felt silly at first, with the hat especially, but it made him feel powerful as well, even more so after seeing how it affected Krauser. Stoic Krauser, always calm and in control, brought to his knees. Damn, it was a beautiful thing.

“Get your cock out,” Leon commanded, and Krauser’s face twitched.

He didn’t obey.

“Get. Your. Cock. Out. _Soldier_ ,” Leon repeated.

At the word soldier, Krauser’s face did a curious thing, and he jolted up straighter. Interesting.

His hands flew to his belt, and he quickly undid it while staring straight ahead. Then he opened his fly, and as soon as it was pulled down, his cock bounced out, hard and already leaking.

“Not good at following orders, are we?” Leon asked, tipping Krauser’s chin up further, studying his face. “What to do with _insubordinate_ soldiers…” Leon pretended to ponder for a while, thumbing Krauser’s bottom lip. Krauser was looking at him now, eyes dark and narrowed.

Then he slid his thumb over Krauser’s bottom lip and into his mouth, and Krauser willingly sucked on the invading digit.

Leon moved his thumb slightly, in and out, rubbing it on Krauser’s tongue. Krauser still had his hands behind his back, his cock bobbing every now and then.

“I wanted you to _obey_ ,” Leon said. “I wanted your total _submission_.”

Certain words got to Krauser, Leon knew, and these were certainly doing it. Krauser’s eyes had gotten clouded, and his jaw relaxed when Leon moved his thumb out of his mouth, only to replace it with two fingers.

“Not this show of _disobedience_.”

Leon lifted his foot and rested his boot on Krauser’s cock, pressing it down just so.

Krauser still hadn’t made a single sound, but his face slacked a moment and he gave a few rapid blinks. Leon kept the pressure there, while fucking Krauser’s mouth with his fingers.

Leon wondered how Krauser spun this in his mind. If he imagined it being forced on him, or perhaps something he’d be begging for. It was hard to tell, and Krauser wouldn’t share those intimate parts of the fantasy, even if he’d ask.

With a loud pop Leon pulled his fingers out of Krauser’s mouth, and trailed one of them down across the deep gorge on Krauser’s bottom lip. He pressed his boot down harder, and Krauser jerked. It was barely there at all, he was quick at trying to cover it up, but Leon had caught it.

“Well, if you’re not gonna talk…” Leon pulled away, and started unbuttoning his belt. Krauser straightened back up, and watched Leon with a blank stare. He was already licking his lips, though. “Open your mouth.”

Krauser hesitated, but did as he said, parting his lips a little.

“Good boy,” Leon said as he unzipped, and a flash of anger shot across Krauser’s face. “Open up nice and wide, soldier.”

Once Leon had his cock out, he stilled. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to grab on to Krauser’s hair and shove his cock into his mouth, or actually wait for Krauser to come to him.

Krauser didn’t seem to know what to make of it either, because he gave Leon a long, uncertain look, hands still balled behind his back.

Leon took a moment to decide, going back to touching Krauser’s lips instead. He pulled up one side of his upper lip, trailing his thumb across Krauser’s teeth, like he was some kind of show horse, and Krauser started pulling away.

“Stand your ground, _soldier_ ,” Leon warned, and Krauser stiffened again. He sure was looking pissed, though. Leon thumbed Krauser’s teeth, sliding the pad of his thumb across the smooth surface, before moving his free hand to Krauser’s hair, tangling his fingers in it to get a good grip on Krauser’s head. Krauser was practically glowering with anger at this point, but he kept his position.

Leon moved his spit slicked hand over to his own cock, and moved close enough to smear his cock along Krauser’s lips. Krauser was staring at him with defiance when he did, and Leon tightened his fingers against Krauser’s scalp. He knew Krauser wouldn’t ever let him know if anything hurt, but there was the smallest twitch by his left eye that told Leon that he hadn’t appreciated the act.

Leon twisted his hand further, and forced his cock between the tight confines of Krauser’s lips, shoving it in firmly until it was probably brushing against the back of Krauser’s throat.

Krauser, damn him, still hadn’t made a sound, just stared up at Leon with more defiance than any man with a mouthful of cock ever should, but moisture had started gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“You look good on your knees with my cock in your mouth,” Leon observed, and he didn’t try to hide the amusement in his voice.

Krauser closed his eyes for a moment, giving a barely audible huff, before opening them again. As much as the domineering, angry Krauser turned Leon on, there was something to be said about this version of him as well.

“Keep your hands on your back, soldier. I can tell how much you’re aching for it.” At that Leon pushed down on Krauser’s cock again. “But you’re not touching yourself until I say so, understand?”

Krauser gave a sullen nod.

“I asked, is that understood, _soldier_?” Leon pulled his cock out until it was barely resting against Krauser’s lips.

“Understood, sir,” Krauser finally spat, like the words tasted bad in his mouth, and Leon took that moment to shove his cock back in.

Krauser made a strange, surprised sound in the back of his throat, and Leon gave a smug grin in return.

There wasn’t much for Krauser to do than let his jaw go slack and allow Leon to fuck his mouth. Nice and slow at first, before Leon slowly build to a more punishing pace.

Krauser was always so immaculate about his hair and appearance, and it was a beautiful thing to see him like this. His hair was rumbled, still held tightly by Leon, and spit had started seeping out from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were still focused on Leon’s face, hard and angry and resentful and everything else that laid between them.

Leon wanted to be cruel. That was the sick part. He saw Krauser on his knees before himself, and he didn’t know if he wanted to beat him down further, or extend some kindness to him.

“You soldier types always look good on your knees,” Leon started, and there was a slight tightening of Krauser’s mouth that told him it struck a nerve. “It’s all you’re good for, really, isn’t it? Taking orders from your betters, no matter what.” .”

Krauser made an angry sound in his throat, and he jerked his head as if to move away. Leon quickly pushed him back down on his cock, though.

“No more _disobedience_ ,” he growled, grinding the bottom of his boot against Krauser’s cock. “Or I’ll have to _punish_ you.”

It was all too easy to pretend Krauser was handcuffed, because it looked like Krauser was seconds away from murdering him.

Leon removed his cock from Krauser’s mouth and his boot from his crotch.

“Get up.”

Krauser did as he said, while keeping his arms behind his back. He was beautiful like this, muscular and tall, and within the confines of the fantasy, completely bent to Leon’s will.

“Undress, _soldier_.”

Krauser reluctantly moved his arms forward, and bent over to undo the laces on his boots. His body looked tense and ready, like a quivering arrow, but he very quietly and calmly pulled his boots off and placed them neatly side by side, before pulling his socks and pants off. He folded his pants nicely, and Leon almost had to chuckle at it.

Once completely naked, Leon gestured for the desk behind them.

“Sit down at the edge of it,” he commanded.

Despite his apparent anger, Krauser was hard to the point where it looked painful, and he gave a sharp nod before doing as Leon said. He looked nervous, because this strayed from their usual game, and the sight only made Leon harder.

“Spread your legs,” Leon commanded once Krauser was in position, nudging his naked, powerful thighs further apart.

“What-”

“You quiet down and do as I say, soldier.”

Krauser’s mouth snapped shut, and he spread his legs reluctantly. He looked so beautifully resentful whilst doing it, his chest heaving for each breath.

Leon came closer, moving a hand down Krauser’s body, seeing the muscles contract under his touch. He liked the sight of Krauser’s broad shoulders, his narrow hips, and the way his thighs spread out wide for him. Krauser’s balls were heavy and tight looking, raised high.

He almost flinched when Leon cupped them in a swift movement, no doubt expecting Leon’s earlier cruelty to apply to them as well. Leon enjoyed cradling them gently, feeling the weight of them in his palm.

Now, Leon had wanted to fuck Krauser since the very first moment they met, but so far Krauser had made it very clear that it was never going to happen. Leon knew he’d never get Krauser on all fours, or on top of him, but like this, leaned against the desk more than sitting on it, Krauser still had the pretense of control. Heck, he could even look down at Leon in this position, like he always enjoyed doing.

Leon fumbled for his pocket, before pulling the bottle of lube out. Krauser’s eyes widened, just a fraction, at the sight of it, before they narrowed.

Had Krauser ever let anyone do this before? Leon doubted it, and the thought made him dizzy.

“Leon, I don’t-”

“I’m warning you, _soldier_ ,” Leon snapped, coating his cock in a generous amount of lube. “I’m close to writing you up.”

Krauser swallowed thickly, but he didn’t move, just braced himself against the desk. The sight of him, his powerful body quivering for it, stirred a kind of madness in Leon.

Leon positioned himself closer, smearing the lube over Krauser’s ass with his cock, before pressing himself closer. Krauser was actually sweating at this point.

Then he mumbled another weak protest, before Leon gently pushed himself through the tight ring of muscle. Krauser actually groaned, then, long and hoarsely, and Leon just about came then and there.

Krauser was tight, like the rest of his body, and his abs were twitching while he tried to keep himself still. Leon had his hands over his thighs, almost holding his hips.

Leon looked down in dazed amazement at where their bodies were joined together, barely believing his eyes.

“Such a good soldier,” Leon groaned, before pulling halfway out and pushing himself back in. “So good.”

To Leon’s amusement and surprise, a faint blush crept over Krauser’s features at that.

“Always knew you were good at taking orders,” Leon said, setting a slow pace. Krauser hadn’t moved, unless you counted the way his muscles played beneath the skin, and he tried to make his expression unreadable, without much luck. “Always knew you secretly wanted it up the ass.”

Krauser clenched around him at the accusation, and Leon laughed breathlessly.

“Just like that, nice and tight.” Leon shifted his angle some, and grabbed hold of Krauser’s hips instead, putting more force into each thrust.

Krauser was still holding himself back, his back rigid and his face tense, but the flush across his chest and face had only gained in intensity. He’d forced his head down, no doubt trying to hide the fact. Not that it helped. If anything it was just more visible to Leon like this.

“How does it feel, soldier?” Leon asked, tilting Krauser’s chin back up.

Krauser mumbled something too low for Leon to hear.

“Speak up, _soldier_!” Leon chastised. “Or I’ll have to write you up.”

“Feels good,” Krauser said in a flinch, baring his teeth. “Sir.”

The sheer distaste in Krauser’s voice was almost palpable, and Leon knew he wouldn’t last long. But he had no intention of finishing without pushing Krauser over the edge first. He wondered how to do it, if he should tease Krauser’s cock himself, try for a hands-free orgasm, or order Krauser to finish himself off.

He opted for the latter.

“Hands on your cock, soldier,” Leon breathed, and Krauser did as he said so quickly that Leon was certain he had been waiting for it. “Jerk off for me.”

Krauser leaned back a little, opening his thighs a little wider, easing Leon’s access to his ass, before he started pumping his fist around his cock. Leon felt Krauser tighten further around him, and he sped up, holding on to Krauser harder.

He moved his hands from Krauser’s hips to his nipples, and he pinched them hard.

Krauser grunted, but didn’t stop jerking off. Probably liked it, too, if the breathy, self-conscious noises were anything to go by.

“Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me?” Leon asked, rolling Krauser’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Gonna tell me how much you like getting fucked?”

“Fuck,” Krauser mumbled. “Yeah.”

“Look at me, soldier.”

There was a brief struggle visible in Krauser’s eyes at those words, but in the end, the soldier won. Krauser forced himself to look at Leon.

He looked far gone. His hair had fallen into his eyes, and arousal had clouded most of the anger. Most. But not all of it. Leon was happy to see it still present.

“Come as you look at me,” Leon ordered. “Now.”

For a brief moment Krauser had a look of near pain, before it morphed into pleasure. His fist pumped over his cock once, twice, three times more, and then he groaned while he coated his stomach in hot spurts of cum.

“There you go,” Leon coed, fucking him harder. “Such a good boy.”

He didn’t have long now. The jacket he was wearing was unbearably hot, only adding to the heat in his groin, and he panted hard. Not long now. Krauser was still staring at him, wild-eyed and breathless and fiery.

Honestly, he was a little surprised Krauser hadn’t fought him off yet, but he supposed Krauser had the decency to wait until he’d climaxed as well. Best not keep him waiting.

With a guttural groan of his own, Leon’s orgasm started building, and not long after he coated Krauser’s insides with his cum. It only fueled the orgasm, knowing that he’d claimed Krauser so intimately.

Leon stilled for a moment, placing a few kisses to the side of Krauser’s neck. Now, he knew how these things went. Once they’d both come, Krauser was done with the game and things went back to how they usually went. He pulled out of Krauser, and watched Krauser shudder as he did. But this was different, wasn’t it? This wasn’t a quick blowjob.

“You did well, soldier,” Leon coed, kissing Krauser’s face.

Krauser stiffened when he did, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he sat there, breathing hard, while allowing Leon to pamper him for a moment. He looked a little lost, a little confused, that nice afterglow mixed in with something else. Leon had no doubt it would turn to self-doubt and resentment by the end of the evening, culminating in some furious fucking in the morning, but that was alright too. Leon could take it.

Apparently, so could Krauser.

Leon looked at Krauser with an expression that could only be described as fond, and he touched Krauser’s shoulders, his chest, his stomach, while mumbling something nonsensical he’d probably regret in the morning. Krauser kept watching him, still looking a little dazed.

“You did so well.” Leon gave Krauser a final kiss, on the lips this time, before he pulled away. “You okay?”

“Sure,” Krauser finally said, sounding rough. He got up, and flinched a little when he did, before starting to dress himself. His shoulders were raised up defensively. It was kinda funny. Krauser had been in some many combat situations, fought and bled more than most, yet a little anal seemed to have completely shock him to the core.

Leon stepped closer and folded his arms around Krauser’s middle. They didn’t speak for a while, and Leon knew he was outstaying his welcome by this point. “Come see me in the morning,” he finally said. “Get some of that anger out.”

Krauser chuckled too low for Leon to hear, but he felt it reverberate through Krauser’s wide form.

“Sure,” he repeated. “Now get that hat off before someone sees you.”

And just like that Krauser was back to himself, and once the hat was off Leon’s head, so was he.


End file.
